Syringes and Feathers - A Medical Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by MidnightWingedHybrid
Summary: Kendra, a 14 year old avian-human hybrid, survived many years of evading capture from The Lab. But what will happen when her luck runs out and her sister is taken from her? Now injured and taken to a different lab that claims to be "Good", can she trust her caretaker, Dr. Rose, to not be like those she feared in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**_Kendra_**

Pain. It was everywhere.

It left me motionless and in darkness. It was a welcome feeling from the truth that I did not want to acknowledge

My sister was gone to a place where death was a blessing.

The lab.

A while had passed and the silence hung over my head like death, while the throbbing pain from the bullet wound in my arm reminded me that I was still alive. I opened one eye slightly. It was still nighttime and I was still in the forest. Hearing heavy footsteps approaching, I close my eyes once more, barely breathing. Hoping that they wouldn't find me like this and drag me back to the lab. The hopes die as the footsteps draw closer, stopping right at the side of my head. I almost want to cry. All this effort to escape and stay hidden over the years means nothing now that they found me. A flashlight is shined in my face before the person that found me.

"There's an injured girl lying here! I need help to move her!"

I prepare myself to run as I hear the man kneel next to me. He takes off my jacket and touches my wound slightly. It's one of the scientists, I'm sure of it. I unexpectedly punch him in the face, breaking his nose, leaving him lying on the ground calling to the rest of the group while I blindly bolt into the trees running as fast as I can, panting heavily and dizzy from blood loss. _I just need a clearing and then I can take off _I think as I zigzag through the trees, hoping to lose any pursuers. I spot a clearing, using my last bit of strength to launch myself forward into the clearing. _Oh shit _There must be dozens of them here. They've all spotted me and are running toward me. There's only one thing left to do. In one fluid motion, I pick up speed and launch myself into the air spreading my wings and pushing myself upwards away from my pursuers. I smile, light headed and injured, but still free to go and rescue May. Then suddenly, I feel a sudden pinch in my leg, looking down to see that a tranquilizer dart had hit me. "Damn it!" I shout frantically flapping my wings before fading into darkness right before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kendra_**

I open my eyes to see that I'm in a painfully familiar white sterile room. My arm was still bleeding, although, when I finally look at it, the bullet seems the have just skimmed me and had not actually went into my arm. The door opens and I move as far from the door as I can, trying not to pass out from blood loss. A young woman with dark brown hair and tanned skin walks into the room, closing the door behind her

"Go away now, and I'll let you live" I growl, hoping to scare her off

She stood there with her hands behind her back and a clipboard clasped in her hands. Her hands are holding the clipboard behind her back as she watched me for a moment before slowly sliding down the wall to land on her knees, tucking her legs underneath he as she does so. The lab coat that she's wearing flares out slightly around her legs, hiding them from view.

"I only want to make sure that you're all right. Whoever did this to you needs to be found, do you understand?" She says softly, watching me with a concerned look on her face

"Liar! You're one of them!" I shout "As soon as I let you get close to me, you're going to put me back in a cage and poke me with needles! I hope I bleed to death before that happens again!" I look at my bullet wound which has started to bleed onto the floor "Leave me the hell alone to die here" I mutter.

She sets down the clipboard on the floor

"You were found by the FBI in a forest last night and sent to this facility made for special people like you. You're safe now. We'll protect you from those who hurt you like that. I don't have any needles on me and I'm locked in here same as you are. If you don't let me bandage your arm then you could easily get an infection."

I think about what she told me, I mean, she could have just locked me up while I was unconscious, and she didn't have the sadistic look in her eyes that the scientists at The Lab had. I decided to trust her. For now. Taking a deep breath, I nod slightly "Okay…...Just to bandage my arms though"

She nods slowly, sliding closer to me before gently reaching out and touching my arms. She moves slowly, bringing out the bandages and lightly starting to wrap my arm in them. "Did they do that to you?"

"Yes…." I nervously say, before crying out in pain from the bandages touching my open wound. I move away from the young woman, drawing my wings out slightly too take flight if needed. She smiles gently and inclines her head towards my wings "They're really beautiful, but I can see why you might want to hide them most of the time." I whimper and tremble slightly

"Shh…..Its okay. You'll be okay. You need to calm down, you're doing more harm to your body right now than we could ever do. With the amount of adrenaline running in your body it won't be too much longer until you simply passes out from exhaustion." She moves close to me once more, but this time, I move away from her. She holds out her hands, palm upwards "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even holding anything. Let me finish bandaging your arm and then we'll talk."

I stretch my arms out towards her as she moves close to me. Her fingers lightly move across my arms, wrapping the bandages loose, but still making sure that they were wrapped correctly so that the cuts wouldn't become infected "We'll have to keep an eye on these as well as some blood work done to make sure that you don't have any lymphomas or other infections."

"What?! Needles?! No!" I cried. I happen to be very trypanophobic. That tends to happen when you grow up in a lab and being stuck with needles is a thing that is often done against your will. The woman raises her hands as she had backed away from my, lightly making shushing sounds. "You're going to be all right, no one here is going to hurt you." She says quietly

I bite my lower lip nervously and turn away, wincing when I notice a new throbbing pain in my wing. When did get there? The doctor notices also that I was in pain. "Did you hurt your wing?" She asked. I nod slightly "I guess it might've gotten twisted when I hit the ground after being tranquilized while flying" She nods and stands up, walking over to me and holding out her hand towards me. "Would you mind if I take a look at it? You might have seriously injured your wing." I hesitate for a moment before nodding and taking her hand, letting her pull me to my feet and lead me to the small bed in the room. I sit down on the bed as she moved behind me. "By the way, My name is Dr. Rose." she says as she gently puts her hand on my shoulder

"Kendra" I say, flinching at Dr. Rose's touch. She nods, moving her hand to lightly touch my wing joints where they fuse with my shoulders before slowly moving her hands along the hurt wing. When she reached the sore part, I draw in a hissing breath from the pain. "Right there"

Dr. Rose gently cradles the spot where I indicated. "It looks like there might be a fracture here." she noted. Supporting the wing with one hand, she picks up a bandage with the other hand. "I might be able to set it for a bit, but I'll need to bind your wing."

She gently pats my shoulder before leaving the room for a moment. Dr. Rose returns a little while later with some plaster and some braces. "Here we are." She gently starts to bind the joint of the wing as well as to support the entire weight with one hand. When she finishes, she looks over at me and frowns before lightly touching my forehead. "You look rather pale. But I don't sense a fever. You could have something underlying though. I'm going to need to draw blood."

I look up at Dr. Rose, startled "D-Draw blood…?" I stutter, starting to tremble. She takes my hand. "I'll be quick, you won't even feel it" I take a few deep breaths "A-At the lab, where I was made they always strapped me down and took blood or injected something into me. It hurt so much..." I said, trying not to look pathetic by crying. She gently squeezes my hand to comfort me. "I'm not going to do this without your consent, but I would really like to find out what's making you sick." She lets go of my hand, standing up and moving over to a cabinet, opening it and taking out a syringe wrapped in plastic and a small bottle of antiseptic along with a few other things. Just at the very sight of the syringe, I gasp and turn away, trembling. "Just do it then" I say, closing my eyes tightly and turning my head away. I hear her unwrap the syringe as she walks over to stand me. She takes my hand and flips over my arm to expose the vein. "Can you lie back for me?" "Why?" She tilts her head slightly to the side, watching me closely. "You're trembling and tensing up, I want you to try and relax a bit so you don't pass out"

I lay back on the bed, putting my head on the pillow as Dr. Rose soaks a cotton ball with antiseptic from the bottle and cleans a small portion of my arm. She throws it into the trash before picking up the blank syringe and carefully pushing it into my arm, filling the syringe with blood as I cry out in pain and pass out.


End file.
